


WANTED

by Maia2



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia2/pseuds/Maia2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White asks Otto to show some initiative in the transgenic hunt. Sometimes, good ideas can be...subverted.</p><p>Response to RH Prompt: <b>Write a story with no physical interaction or dialogue between characters. Eg: Text messages, email etc...</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	WANTED

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this happened... I have no idea.

** Monday morning - Lamp posts all across Seattle, WA **

 

WANTED: Dead or Alive

 

(photograph)

 

Male transgenic.

Age: 23 (approx)

Height: 6’1’’

Other characteristics: Caucasian, dark blond hair, hazel colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous.

Designation: 331845739494

Known aliases: X5-494

Known associates: 332960073452 aka X5-452 aka Max / Eyes Only

Last known location: Seattle, WA

 

Big Reward offered.

 

If you have any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784.

~~~~~~~~

 

WANTED: Dead or Alive

 

(photograph)

Female transgenic

Age: 21 (approx)

Height: 5’6’’

Other characteristics: olive skin, brunette, brown colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous.

Designation: 332960073452

Known aliases: X5-452 / Max

Known associates: 331845739494 aka X5-494 / Eyes Only

Last known location: Seattle, WA

 

Big Reward offered.

 

If you have any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784.

 

 

* * *

 

** Tuesday Morning - Lamp posts all across Seattle, WA **

 

WANTED: Dead or Alive

_cause I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I riiide ♫_

 

(photograph)

_Gorgeous_ Male transgenic.

Age: 23 (approx)

Height:  6’1’’

Other characteristics: Caucasian, dark blond hair, hazel colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck. _Athletic,_ _Single!!!_

Considered armed and dangerous. _You betcha!_

Designation: ~~331845739494~~ _111111111111_

Known aliases: X5-494 / _Sexy thing / Golden Boy / The Best_

Known associates: 332960073452 aka X5-452 aka Max / Eyes Only / _Superman / The Flash / Han Solo / WONDER WOMAN_

Last known location: Seattle, WA

 

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

 

If you ~~have~~ _need_ any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_Promotional discount for first time callers!_

_~~~~~~~~_

WANTED: Dead or Alive

 

(photograph)

_Yummy!_ Female transgenic

Age: 21 (approx)

Height: 5’6’’

Other characteristics: _silky_ olive skin, brunette, ~~brown~~ _chocolate_ colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous. _ß _for your blood pressure!!__

Designation: ~~332960073452~~ _222222222222_

Known aliases: X5-452 / Max / _Hot Momma / Holy $#$%%_

Known associates: 331845739494 aka X5-494 / Eyes Only

Last known location: Seattle, WA

 

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

 

If you ~~have~~ _need_ any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_Promotional discount for first time callers!_

 

 

* * *

 

** Tuesday Afternoon - Lamp posts all across Seattle, WA **

 

WANTED: Dead or Alive

_cause I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I riiide ♫ **lame!!!**_

 

(photograph)

_~~Gorgeous~~_ Male transgenic. ** _In your dreams_**

Age: 23 (approx)

Height:  6’1’’

Other characteristics: Caucasian, dark blond hair, hazel colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck. _Athletic,_ _Single!!! **Duh**_

Considered armed and dangerous. _You betcha!_

Designation: ~~331845739494~~ _~~111111111111~~_ ** _999999999999_**

Known Aliases: X5-494 / _Sexy thing / Golden Boy / The best / **Smartass / Pretty**_ **boy**

Known Associates: 332960073452 aka X5-452 aka Max / Eyes Only / _Superman / The Flash / Han Solo / WONDER WOMAN **yeah right (also: geek!)**_

Last Known Location: Seattle, WA

 

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

**_He’ll even throw Agt Otto  into the mix, for free!_ **

If you ~~have~~ _need_ any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_Promotional discount for first time callers!_

_~~~~~~~~_

Wanted: Dead or Alive

 

(photograph)

_Yummy!_ Female transgenic

Age: 21 (approx)

Height: 5’6’’

Other characteristics: _silky_ olive skin, brunette, ~~brown~~ _chocolate_ colored eyes, barcode tattoo in back of neck.

Considered armed and dangerous. _ß_ _for your_ _ ~~blood pressure~~_ _**a$$**!!_ ‘ **cause she’s gonna kick it to hell and back**

Designation: ~~332960073452 _222222222222_~~ _**111111111111**_

Known Aliases: X5-452 / Max ~~/ _Hot Momma / Holy $#$%%_~~ ** _what are you, 12?_**

Known Associates: 331845739494 aka X5-494 / Eyes Only

Last Known Location: Seattle, WA

Big Reward offered – _Fit, blond NSA agent available for a saucy time!_

**_He’ll even throw Agt Otto  into the mix, for free!_ **

If you ~~have~~ _need_ any information, contact: NSA at 555-234-9784

_Promotional discount for first time callers!_

**_Snake cult loonies abstain._ **

 

 

* * *

 

** Wednesday morning - Internal memo **

 

To: All NSA Agents – Seattle

Subject: Call spike on phone central.

 

After in depth investigation, it was determined that increase in prank calls with obscene content received by phone central were caused by posters distributed throughout city of Seattle, WA. Said posters appear to have been tampered with, producing undesired side-effects.

As a result of this investigation, all WANTED posters concerning X5s 452 & 494 are to be removed from public display until further notice.

Please proceed with removal and distribute as appropriate.

NSA Dispatch.


End file.
